


Robot Love

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Robot Love

1.  
古斯塔夫不是第一次在房间里面干这种事了。  
多米尼克走进房间的时候没什么犹豫，他们直接脱了衣服。古斯塔夫在房间里早就做好了准备，在自己的浴室里面折腾了起码半个小时，把那些精油挤进身体又排出，在这个漫长的灌肠过程中可没人帮他，不过这也是他所期盼的——他希望能够给那些自己的床伴完美的体验。  
他们是你情我愿的关系。  
古斯塔夫的后穴早就松软，多米尼克只用把他按在床上，骑在古斯塔夫的胸口让他把阴茎舔硬，接下来就可以直接插入。  
他和多米尼克没有接吻，只是处理性欲的话，没有必要做这样的事。  
古斯塔夫不是第一次做这种事，就像之前说到的，他在这个房间里面和很多人处理过性欲。虽然这不是公开的消息，却也是大家心知肚明的秘密。军队的队友之间不要问候性取向，也不要去打开关上的门，只要没有人去揭穿和戳破这层纸，那么大家的关系都是友好的。  
成年男人之间的那点小秘密，只是互相满足，谈不上什么情爱。  
多米尼克抓着古斯塔夫的腿，把它们按在古斯塔夫的胸口。随军医生的身材不会比正式队员的身材差，虽然他们不是塑身教练，那些身材也许不会在“专业的”角度看来有多美丽，却仍能在放松下来的时候让人觉得舒适，从手感和视觉来说，都是双重的舒适。  
古斯塔夫抬头去迎上多米尼克的视线，多米尼克的眼神还是和原来一样没什么感情。  
他们只是在找乐子，所以古斯塔夫也同样没什么感情。  
多米尼克不是第一个，古斯塔夫作为成年男人，他有时候幽默的对话和情商极高的特点让他快速成为队里最终欢迎的那批人，那些正直处事公私分明的特点——他的人格魅力，让古斯塔夫是个受欢迎的约会对象。  
和床伴。  
现在，他和多米尼克没什么多余的动作，他们的进展很快。这也许也是古斯塔夫所渴求的，他做好润滑的身体就是为了被更好地进入。  
多米尼克握着性器直接进入他身体的时候，那些事先涂好的润滑液已经被体温加热得很暖了。古斯塔夫的双腿分开撑在旁边，时不时大腿内侧会因为多米尼克的突然挺入而颤抖一下，猛地夹紧那个人的腰。  
这也许是个可爱的小动作，对于多米尼克来说是这样；可是古斯塔夫，他不是故意做出这样吸引人的行径的，也许这就是古斯塔夫的诱人之处：“身经百战”又在神经方面像是个处子，分明知道一切习惯，一切理论，又仍然在床上这般可爱。  
不能内射，这是他们的规矩。  
等到多米尼克拔出性器重新塞进古斯塔夫嘴里的时候，古斯塔夫的前列腺高潮还在让他沉浸在这样的余韵中。

2.  
古斯塔夫终于下定了决心——找个室友。  
这事要从一开始说起，古斯塔夫不是圣人，他也会有正经的性需求。他看起来禁欲，但是他不是在性相关的方面有疾病的人，换句话说，一开始在队伍里找到那个可以解决欲望的床伴，是一个不错的事。  
成年人的世界各种复杂的成分，不是好像只要上了床就认定了什么，或者有什么关系，所有人都知道，也正是如此，越来越多的人和古斯塔夫提出长期联系的时候，反倒是古斯塔夫那边不好意思拒绝了。  
毕竟这件事一开始提出的是古斯塔夫。  
如果自己和别人一起做室友、或者有一个固定的关系，那么来他宿舍的人就会少得多，甚至他们也不会那么继续对古斯塔夫的身体进行惨无人道的“摧残”，那真的很累。  
他考虑了很多，他想——马克是年龄最小的干员，甚至在大部分人眼里，他只是个孩子。  
25岁的年纪——很多人25岁的时候也许有人在准备进一步的深造，忙着考试，有些人也许已经工作，接受训练，也有的人可能创业，参军，各种各样的理由。马克不一样，他甚至不需要烦恼这些哪一个需要先去做，或者选择其中的一条路走下去，他只是抓住机遇，还有用他天才的头脑，让这些事全都实现了。这些都让马克成为了一个与众不同的人。  
而另一方面来说，在古斯塔夫眼里，马克又是一个非常陌生的谈话对象，不只是因为马克的沉默寡言，更是因为马克的年轻和聪明。古斯塔夫并不觉得自己老化退化的中年人，不能参与年轻人话题的那种，但是马克的不一样来源于他与众不同的气质。  
来自sas的年轻干员就算在同龄人中也不会加入他人的对话，通常更不会成为自己的谈话对象，sas的这位年轻人也很少回宿舍，总而言之——整天忙碌的马克似乎很适合做古斯塔夫的室友。  
性欲总会随着被满足而消退。  
现在，古斯塔夫的需求改变，他想要安定的工作环境，和清净的耳根。  
他本以为马克会拒绝他。  
“室友？可以。”  
于是在这简短的几句话之后，他们住在了一起。  
马克和古斯塔夫想的一样，很少会从实验室回来，古斯塔夫也有时候会因为报告加班，在回到家的时候已经是深夜。  
和马克住的时间越久，古斯塔夫就越确定马克应该是一个彻头彻尾的直男，对自己没有兴趣，也不会对自己有任何的欲望。  
古斯塔夫一开始还会穿着睡衣，避免有时候撞上马克的尴尬。后来有一次，他没有锁好浴室的门，那时候马克不小心进来，又一脸冷淡地问古斯塔夫需不需要帮忙，那时候古斯塔夫反倒安心下来。  
马克是不太和别人维持交流的人。他大部分时间沉默寡言，却又在沉默中有些体贴。比如做好的早饭，深夜的咖啡。古斯塔夫也开始关心他，在深夜的时候给他毛毯或者针织衫，让这男孩不会感冒，有时候还会问有没有需要一起洗的衣服。  
不过男孩和他的距离始终不远不近，即使古斯塔夫觉得马克的身上有吸引他的部分（也许是因为那些沉默的神秘），古斯塔夫也仍然没有和马克建立更深的社交关系。所以古斯塔夫断言，只是马克温柔，而不是对他有意思，他们之间什么也没有，马克也是直男。  
于是后来古斯塔夫穿的衣服倒是越来越少，首先是他平时就喜欢的丝质睡衣；然后他拾起自己原本就有的裸睡习惯，没有布料的束缚，这让他觉得舒适。夏天的夜晚盖一层薄被，只穿着一条内裤，在床上躺着，这是一天里最治愈绷紧神经的时刻。

3.  
古斯塔夫不是那么擅长研究人类，研究他们的想法，他只会做最基本的谈心，而马克甚至是一个一天说的话不超过十句的。  
所以现在，古斯塔夫栽了。  
他看着那个男孩闪闪发光的眼睛，看着男孩按着自己的手，几乎居高临下的角度看着躺在床上的他。  
好，思考一下，不管是从色情文学的角度来说还是单纯的黄色影片来讲，这都是一个非常、不妙的展开。  
马克闪闪发光的眼睛和那带着点水润光泽的嘴唇落下，在古斯塔夫的嘴角磨蹭。那不是熟练的吻，带了点青涩。  
床头的小夜灯没什么照明作用，不过还是足够让面前的男孩眼睛里装下星星。  
成熟的法国男人知道男孩想要什么。  
古斯塔夫并不讨厌马克，他喜欢这个大部分时间聪明又不善交谈的男孩。他知道这个拘谨的吻代表了爱慕，也许在男孩答应同居的时候，这男孩就已经有了这种小想法。  
马克的角度来看，是的，就是因为喜欢古斯塔夫才会答应同居。他的手指在发现古斯塔夫没有反抗意思的时候就伸进了被单，直接抚摸上裸露的身体。古斯塔夫的身材很好，严格要求他人的好医生对自己也严格，每天吃的东西一定健康而且刚好满足训练要求，一点也不会造成营养过剩。  
所以马克只是在享受完美肌肉带来的触感。他胡乱地吻着古斯塔夫，而好医生一时间甚至不知道把他当做一个普通炮友还是把他推开。  
这是个不太好选择的事，直到马克的手指捏上乳首，另一只手去抚摸古斯塔夫的腿间，并且在他大腿内侧来回抚摸，古斯塔夫身体发软的时候，古斯塔夫才想到也许这样不太好。  
不过一切都已经晚了，马克的手指扒着那臀缝就进了古斯塔夫的后穴，这还让他下意识挺起腰，把腰带离床板，这后果就是男孩的手指直接进得很深。  
不是第一次用屁股的古斯塔夫承认自己不会太紧，或者什么寸步难行，不过艰涩的感觉没什么改变。  
马克的手指有些平时训练留下的茧子，那接触不疼，硬硬的位置剐蹭内壁的时候甚至有些发痒，让人难以忍受。  
古斯塔夫的双腿乖乖撑着自己身体的重力一边打开，高挺的腰和扭动的屁股，这是马克兴奋的源头。  
古斯塔夫还在床上轻轻喘息，时不时抖一下身体好像在迎合马克，双腿内侧的肌肉仅仅绷着，马克心想，如果在进来房间的时候打开灯他就能看得清古斯塔夫的身体了。  
那不是问题。手指进入第二根的马克已经差不多可以从这些混乱急促的呼吸里面猜到一些。古斯塔夫的手指遮住了眼睛，马克没问他感觉怎么样，或者他接不接受这些做爱的行为。  
但古斯塔夫没有反抗，颤抖的身体和扭动的臀部，就像在诱惑自己。  
第三根手指只是进入一个指节，年轻气盛的理工天才就忍受不住古斯塔夫一直用他那柔韧的身体磨蹭自己的行为。  
脱下睡裤，内裤被塞进古斯塔夫的嘴里，这很变态，却又让人兴奋（詹姆斯给的奇怪影片总是这么让人兴奋）。他学着影片里的样子直接进入古斯塔夫，没能完全打开的内壁死死咬住了性器的前端，几乎难以进去。  
让他放松，放轻松。马克再次抚摸上古斯塔夫的胸口，那些力道时重时轻地在胸口上面一个劲地抚摸，有时还会用掌心磨蹭挺立的乳首。  
古斯塔夫只是继续用手背遮住脸，嘴里发出喘息和哽咽。  
他们在做爱，甚至可以说这是马克的单方面强奸。  
理智现在不被需要，它飞得很远。  
马克没有那个等待古斯塔夫适应的概念，他觉得能够进去就说明还有余地，他挺动两下腰，性器深入那内壁把里面推开，又因为退出的动作那些肉穴裹上马克的性器。  
这好像什么带了颗粒的按摩器，乖巧地按照欲求收缩包裹和分泌他想要的液体。  
古斯塔夫的肠液几乎溢出，马克只觉得那原本干涩的后穴在变得更润滑，双腿找好了着力点，马克就开始在这个男人体内一个劲撞击。  
求求你，啊，求求你。马克没有找对的敏感点几乎是古斯塔夫呻吟内容的全部，古斯塔夫想要这个傻男孩撞击那，双手直接去拽住男孩又太羞耻。  
他只能继续叫着马克的名字，任由马克的性器一次一次撞击着自己的体内。  
那内壁非常柔软而且脆弱，这应该是一种危险的行为，他本来不能承受这种程度的粗暴撞击，不过也许马克的动作只是“看起来”粗暴，他的动作还没有那么……那么粗暴。  
古斯塔夫的后穴被撑开，明明没有完全适应却不会因为这种冲击而感觉到痛苦，甚至这内敛的小男孩欲言又止的模样让人觉得心生爱怜。  
不，他不是心生爱怜这么简单。  
他开始回想那些温柔的点点滴滴，这个男孩沉默下的潜台词。正是因为喜欢所以才会关心，也正是因为喜欢所以说不出口。  
古斯塔夫找室友的原因是为了一个清净，马克的行为显得有些逾越。  
也许没有反抗只是因为没有必要。  
古斯塔夫的手指去摸上马克的头发，那时候马克正在把嘴唇贴在他的锁骨一个劲磨蹭。古斯塔夫不想表现得好像在哄孩子，马克却有些不高兴地咬了一口古斯塔夫的锁骨表达不满。  
这种撞击不太好开口，不太好让这个男人开口。马克倒是终于找到了门道，一下撞上古斯塔夫的敏感点。  
“哈啊……！”  
猝不及防的呻吟把那些本该出口的告白顶替。  
马克当然不知道古斯塔夫想说什么，马克能够感觉到这温热的穴道任何动作，是突然收紧的，还是在不断打颤的。他没什么优点，察言观色他做的不好，说话总是不带修饰，只是他聪明，学习能力强。  
这是他的优点。  
改变的角度对准了那个敏感处，古斯塔夫的声音好像带了哭腔，如果说之前是成年人的游刃有余，那么现在他可以说“落荒而逃”。  
一只手挡住了脸，另一只手在马克的后背一个劲地抓，马克从一些形容里知道“黑美人”这个词，又犹豫要不要用这形容古斯塔夫。  
他看着发红的眼角，耳尖，呻吟和颤抖的动作，这些真的很美。  
于是最后，马克拉开那只挡住身下人脸部的手，凑上去吻住了古斯塔夫的嘴唇。  
唇齿交合的期间，马克低声说着：“你真的很美，古斯塔夫。”  
而这时，他终于听到了古斯塔夫说的：“我也喜欢你。”  
这句话就让小男孩在一个劲收紧的后穴里射出来，而古斯塔夫还沉浸在干性高潮中，等马克回过神的时候，免不了被古斯塔夫责备——那些留下的精液。  
不过现在，他们还沉浸在欢爱的余热里，等古斯塔夫反应过来这很难清洗，还要一点时间。

End


End file.
